


8 поцелуев и 7 минут объятий

by ilera



Category: Psych (TV 2006)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Episode: s04e06 Bollywood Homicide, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-20
Updated: 2011-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-19 06:30:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22573390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilera/pseuds/ilera
Summary: Действие происходит между 4.05 и 4.06. Попытка объяснить странное поведение Шона и флирт Ласси в 4.06.
Relationships: Carlton Lassiter/Shawn Spencer
Kudos: 3





	8 поцелуев и 7 минут объятий

— Ласси! — в кабинет старшего детектива влетел Шон и широко расставил руки. — Дай я тебя обниму!  
Карлтон Ласситер поднял голову и с обреченным видом потер лоб:  
— Спенсер, сгинь.  
— Ты такой милый, когда злишься, — захлопал ресницами Шон. — Так и хочется расцеловать это хмурое лицо.  
Ласситер окинул Шона внимательным взглядом, но не заметил ни расширенных зрачков, ни потных ладоней, ни других признаков наркотического опьянения. Шон тем временем, не дождавшись от Ласси положительной реакции, подошел к нему почти вплотную и оперся на стол. Ласситер отъехал на стуле подальше и откинулся назад. Даже для Спенсера такое поведение было необычным.  
— Ну же! — нетерпеливо воскликнул Шон и вновь многозначительно развел руки.  
Выждав несколько секунд, он наклонился к неподвижному детективу и обхватил его спину руками. Ласситер напрягся, но, как обычно, не попытался вырваться. Он размышлял, стоит ли убить Спенсера прямо сейчас или лучше спланировать более медленную и мучительную смерть. Шон между тем поднял за спиной Ласси руку и следил за стрелкой циферблата. Ровно через две минуты Ласситер зашевелился и стал толкать Спенсера в грудь.  
— Не напрягайся так, Ласси, это для твоего же блага, — и Шон прижал его к себе сильнее, так что Ласситер не мог больше просунуть между ними руку.  
Прошло пятнадцать секунд, и Ласситер нашелся с ответом:  
— Спенсер, если это очередной твой розыгрыш…  
— Никакого розыгрыша, Ласси-пэнс, все ради твоих прекрасных глаз, — пропел Шон.  
Ласситер никак не мог понять, что на него нашло. А так как он не понимал причин этих странных действий Спенсера, то и не знал, как на них реагировать. Вдруг, если он оттолкнет Спенсера, тот отрежет на память кусок его пиджака? А если не оттолкнет, он измажет его рукав слюной? Возможно, Спенсер поспорил с Гастером, а может быть, ему в голову ударил ананасовый сок и теперь он бросается на всех с объятьями? Или он мстит ему за то, что вчера он не пустил его за желтую линию?   
— Какого черта ты делаешь в моем кабинете? — прошипел Ласситер.  
— Проходил мимо, дай, думаю, зайду и проверю, как тут поживает мой любимый детектив, — Шон сверился с часами — прошло уже четыре минуты.  
— Спенсер, — осторожно спросил Ласситер, — ты вконец спятил?  
— Твой вопрос подразумевает, что я уже немного спятил до этого, а это противоречит твоим словам, что я фальшивый ясновидец. Наверное, трудно жить в такой неопределенности, да, Ласси? Мир и так меняется слишком быстро, а тут еще и твоя жизнь подкидывает сюрпризы…  
Ласситер закрыл глаза, отгораживаясь от бессмысленного потока слов. Продолжая говорить, Шон взглянул на часы: с того момента, как он обнял Ласси, прошло шесть минут. Оставалось совсем немного, нужно было только заболтать детектива, а потом перейти ко второму этапу. Но за тридцать секунд до нужного времени зазвонил телефон, и Ласси, откатившись назад и вырвавшись таким образом из хватки Шона, поднял трубку.  
— Детектив Карлтон Ласситер, — рявкнул он раздраженно.  
Шон улыбнулся. Видимо, и Ласси не был доволен, что их прервали. Закончив разговор, Ласситер взглянул на Шона своим взглядом-для-подозреваемых и требовательно вопросил:  
— Что происходит, Спенсер? Выкладывай или я арестую тебя за нападение на полицейского.  
— Еще тридцать секунд и я все расскажу, — покладисто ответил Шон, делая шаг к Ласситеру с явными намерениями возобновить прерванный процесс.  
— Я предупреждаю…  
— Тебе просто необходимы эти тридцать секунд, Ласси, поверь мне.  
Ласситер понял, что самый быстрый способ избавиться от Спенсера — сделать то, что он хочет. В конце концов, полминуты он сможет выдержать. Шон, увидев, что Ласси сдался неизбежному, вновь его обнял. Через минуту Ласситер заметил, что тридцать секунд уже прошло, и, не слушая возражения Шона, отодвинул его в сторону.  
— А теперь выкладывай, — произнес Ласситер, складывая перед собой руки. — Какая муха тебя укусила?  
— Никакой мухи, Ласси. В любом случае мухи не кусаются. Вот комары, бывает, высасывают кровь, но и они не кусаются. Видишь ли, они впиваются хоботком…  
— Спенсер!  
— Ладно-ладно, я просто хотел тебя осчастливить.  
— Самым счастливым днем в моей жизни будет день, когда ты перестанешь крутиться у меня под ногами.   
— Признай, Ласси, ты будешь по мне скучать. Ты злишься, значит, ты не счастлив.  
— Как только ты исчезнешь, я станцую на столе от радости.  
— Правда? Это та картина, которую я давно представляю себе темными одинокими вечерами.   
Шон уселся на краешек стола Ласситера и приглашающе ткнул пальцем в Ласси, а потом на стол. Ласситер обхватил голову руками и с сожалением вспомнил, что все таблетки от боли закончились.   
— Все дело в том, что я не закончил сеанс терапии, — продолжил Шон. — Понимаешь, ученые определили, что человеку требуется 8 поцелуев и 7 минут объятий в день, чтобы чувствовать себя счастливым. Дело осталось за поцелуями. Давай, Ласси, прояви хоть немного пылкости, пока у меня не начал развиваться комплекс неполноценности. Комплекс неполноценности, говорят, плохо влияет на работоспособность, а духи могут отказаться со мной разговаривать.   
Ласситер даже не удивился. После всего, что выкидывал Спенсер, желание насильно его осчастливить не казалось чем-то из ряда вон выходящим. А то, что он решил, что для этого достаточно одних лишь поцелуев и объятий, подтверждало отсутствие у него здравого смысла. И, возможно, мозгов. И понимания того, что все люди разные и не всех достаточно погладить по головке, чтобы проблемы ушли.   
— Ласси, кооперируй со мной, я не могу делать все один, — надул губы Шон.  
Что-то тут не так, у Спенсера явно была какая-то цель. Хотя, может быть, она заключалась в том, чтобы развлечься за его счет? Это же Спенсер!   
— А теперь скажи, почему ты на самом деле это делаешь?  
— Ну, Ласси, — протянул Шон, — ты всегда такой ворчливый, чем-то недовольный, огрызаешься без причин.   
— Не без причин. Ты во всем виноват, Спенсер.  
— И я понял, — пропустил его возражения мимо ушей Шон, — что корень твоих проблем в отсутствии счастья.   
— Мне это не интересно. Я ухожу.  
Ласситер поднялся и направился к двери. Шон ринулся ему наперерез и закрыл собой выход.  
— Ласси, мы еще не закончили с поцелуями.  
— К счастью, мы даже не начинали. Отойди от двери, пока я не применил силу.  
Спенсеру пришлось отойти. Ласситер услышал вслед:  
— Каждый день, Ласси, слышишь? Я приду к тебе завтра и мы примемся за поцелуи.   
Проходившие в это время по коридору полицейские странно посмотрели на Ласситера, но, зная его бурный нрав, не попытались комментировать.  
Разумеется, ни на следующий день, ни через день Ласситер не собирался следовать на поводу у Спенсера. Уже тот факт, что он мог сказать Спенсеру «нет» и Спенсер ничего не мог с этим поделать, доставляло ему удовольствие.

Через две недели в полицию пришел индиец, который считал, что он проклят, и Ласситер понял, что у него появилась возможность отыграться. Интересно будет взглянуть на реакцию якобы ясновидца, когда он столкнется с человеком, действительно верующим в сверхъестественное. Поэтому он даже попросил Спенсера ему помочь — надо же было как-то заманить его в комнату допроса и оставить один на один с индийцем. Пока Спенсер разговаривал с индийцем, Ласситер наблюдал за ним из-за прозрачного только с его стороны стекла.   
К его удивлению, Спенсер подошел к индийцу и без предупреждения обнял его, глядя при этом прямо в глаза Ласситеру, будто мог его видеть сквозь стекло. Ласситер усмехнулся. Он не настолько наивен, чтобы поддаться на эти инсинуации.   
— Должен сказать, я люблю тебя, — произнес затем Шон, продолжая глядеть на Ласситера.  
«Все равно не сработает», — самодовольно решил детектив. Его не уставало поражать, на какие только ухищрения не готов идти Спенсер, чтобы ему насолить.   
В результате Ласситер получил свою долю позитива, когда увидел шок на лице Спенсера при слове «проклятье». Не сдержавшись, он радостно вскрикнул и произнес: «Ооо, я полностью удовлетворен». Недавно вошедшая О’Хара недоуменно приподняла брови. Спенсер же назло Ласситеру, детектив был уверен, вновь обнял индийца и многозначительно взглянул на стекло.   
— О, это так хорошо, — чуть ли не промурчал Ласситер.   
— Карлтон, что с тобой? — удивленно спросила О’Хара.  
— Ничего, а что?  
— Ты весь просто… светишься, — неверяще ответила его напарница.  
— Я наконец-то повернул потустороннюю ерунду Спенсера против него самого, — объяснил Ласситер. — Чувствую себя отлично.  
Выйдя из комнаты наблюдения, он столкнулся со Спенсером. Тот обвиняюще ткнул в него пальцем:  
— Ты это подстроил, Ласси.  
— Разве ясновидец не должен верить в проклятья? — усмехнулся Ласситер.  
— И все равно это было нечестно с твоей стороны. Но забудем об этом инциденте. Пойдем, Ласси, у нас сейчас сто поцелуев и пара часов объятий.  
— Ничего подобного, у тебя клиент, верящий в проклятья, а у меня отчеты. Пока, Спенсер, удачи в этом деле.  
Шон сделал вид, что не заметил колкости, и ничего не ответил. Даже те 7 минут объятий две недели назад явно подействовали — Ласси выглядел более счастливым. А пропущенные минуты он потребует попозже, когда его любимый детектив прекратит сопротивляться. С процентами.

**Author's Note:**

>   
> 


End file.
